User blog:PeaVZ108/PeaVZ's 3rd Anniversary Blog!
It's that time of the year again... Hello, everyone! It's me, PeaVZ108! Didn't think I'd forget about this, did ya? Well, anyway, 2019 was one heck of a year. This wiki has been pretty much at the brink of dying, and I'm aware of how hard everyone is trying to prevent that from happening. Kudos to all of you and I hope one day we can make IaLR great again. I've had a blast roleplaying, interacting and making stories with you guys for the first two and a half years, back when the wiki was still more active. Sure, we had our ups and downs from time to time, but I still appreciate the fact that we can remain friends at the end of the day. However, since August 2019, I have been caught up with schoolwork and projects that have been rather heavy. For most days, I have been burning the midnight oil, sleeping as late as 2am or 3am. And even in school, I barely feel like I have enough energy to carry on. In case you're wondering what I've been studying about all this time, it's programming. That's right, I'm talking about JavaScript, Python, C#, ASP.NET, MySQL and so on. Don't get me wrong, it's fun and all but it can be very exhausting for me too. With that being said, I'm terribly sorry that my schoolwork has been affecting my activity very badly, to the point where I only appear once every few days. But rest assured that just because I don't appear nearly as often, that doesn't mean that I will ever forget about IaLR. It's just that IaLR is currently low in terms of priority. I can't do much, but I will try to come back and make some edits if I have the chance. I'm even willing to play a match of Card Wars with anyone if they want me to. And if I have enough time, I will continue working on HoEC and my own miniseries Agents of L.E.A.F. Announcements Now onto the fun stuff: I thought of a few new ideas, including characters I can bring from actual series! On the topic of miniseries, I've been planning to do up to six sets of miniseries that focuses on the origins of each side of my roster. Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem was the origin of how the gemstones joined the Locked Room Gang, so that doesn't count. So the five miniseries include: - Agents of L.E.A.F. (Ongoing. It's about the past adventures of Green Shadow, Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss before they joined the gang. Includes other characters like Dr. Zomboss, The Explodonaters and Re-Peat Boss, and it will also cover the origin of the Infinity Cube.) - The Gemstones' Origin (Ongoing, but inactive. It's about Diana Diamond interacting with the other gemstones for the first time and recruiting them to be heroes of the Legendary Rainbow Gem. This miniseries supposedly takes place hundreds of years ago.) - Arcade Queen (Upcoming. It's about the origins of Eitbit, as well as the rivalry between Starcade and Olympus, and about how Starcade formed the Retro Rebels. This will include the origin of the virus world and another villain even more powerful than Olympus.) - Legend of Elementia (Upcoming. It's about Elementia's origins, and the plot will center around a fabled elemental ninja many years ago: Kyoji's father.) - Adventures of the Cookie Squad (Upcoming. It's about the events that occur after Assorted Cookie escaped from a terrible fate by Doughleficent, where Assorted Cookie makes some of his own friends in Baker Street.) - The Explodonaters (Upcoming. It's the only miniseries that will take place during the events of HoEC. This miniseries will focus on the Explodonaters, who have developed from school bullies to intergalactic bounty hunters and allies of the Plant-etary Guard.) Now onto the other part, characters. As busy as I am, I also take breaks every once in a while and I've gotten to know quite a few series lately. And I also plan to bring in characters from actual series, including new ones that I have been into. These characters include: Video Games Super Mario *Toad *Toadette *King Bob-omb *Chain Chomp *Kamek *Piranha Plant *Lakitu *Wiggler Sonic *Rogue the Bat *Amy Rose the Hedgehog *Cream the Rabbit Shantae *Techno Baron *Ammo Baron *Squid Baron (Because we definitely don't have enough 4th wall breaks, right?) *Hypno Baron *Sky *Bolo *Rottytops Kirby *Meta Knight (I'm not sure if anyone owns him, but if that's the case, I would be surprised.) *Knuckle Joe *Nightmare Brawl Stars Note: I'm picking based on favorites and voice lines, although Spike doesn't have a voice. *Shelly *Colt *Jessie *Brock *Dynamike *Bo *8-Bit *El Primo (E E E E E E E E E E E E E L P R I M O) *Barley *Rico *Penny *Carl *Piper *Pam *Bibi *Mortis *Spike *Crow *Leon *Sandy Doki Doki Literature Club *Just Monika *Sayori *Natsuki *Yuri Note that whether I'm eventually going to have these characters in my roster is not confirmed, but I plan on using them. If there's any character that is already owned or that you want to roleplay instead, please let me know. And even if I eventually own them, I won't be giving them their own plots, but they will rather be support characters with personalities. And that's it. It's pretty amazing that it's been 3 years since the day I've joined, and although the wiki is currently down in activity right now, I'll be doing my best to continue being active. If there's any advice you would like to give me that might help me become better generally as a person, feel free to let me know as well. It's still great being a part of this community nonetheless. You guys are great the way you are, and I'm looking forward for what's to come. Have a great two final months of 2019 ahead! Category:Blog posts